sabralaantiquafandomcom-20200215-history
Delphinus
del2.jpg Del1.jpg Del3.jpeg del4.jpg Geography Notes *The Grand Aquilon Canal Connecting Both Sky and Sea Through the Land of Research (TGACCBSSTLR) Gacbustler AQUILON CANAL is a canal that was built through Cepheus linking both Pavo and Delphinus using the Aquilon River. It’s rather bare bones and strictly functional the closer into Delphinus you get, requiring teams from either Pavo or Cepheus to occasionally travel and do maintenance on it. *DELPHINUS NAVY really started to boom as parts of the Aquilon Canal were finished. They were able to import more materials and things from Cepheus and Pavo to construct stronger faster ships. It’s been a generation or two since the Canal’s completion, and Del is currently the strongest navy on the continent. Culture Notes *DEL HAS MERPIRES undine, or SEACREATURES that were once human who were out at sea at the WRONG TIME and got turned into bloodsucking somethingorothers. And maybe they can disguise themselves as humans sometimes, as is the habit of mermaids, and maybe they have halfbreeds with humans sometimes, because Del occasionally is powered by sparkles. VAMP sparkles. *Del is a society that values stoicism? :|a LIKE MIDWESTERNERS. Everyone must be stoic. Not that it’s bad to have feelings, you just should be reserved about them. *O, Delphinus has great food. Seafood is a given, but they’re also a land rich enough for plenty of agriculture. The fruit they grow tends to go well in a lot of the recipes unique to the region. *IDK MAN I guess Del raises messenger animals (Well you gotta communicate some how when you're out at sea!) *Trades fruit-oils and fats to Pavo for them to make soap *Their government is a monarchy: They are probably hard working citizens just like the rest of you and deliberately try and hide their position royals who actually do something get up and put on a sensible shirt and some sturdy pants as it only ever means having to be the Responsible Neutral Party and final arbiter of discussions that stonewall (designated mom for the country) *Trade is an institutionalized part of the government though, and there are at least three levels of traders. Royally owned and sanctioned, licensed, and unlicensed. Obviously the level of trustworthiness goes up with each tier. Ships owned by the monarchy are also part of the navy. Elemental Affinities Water (obviously), Ice (arose from the temperament of the people), Song (to the embarrassment of the more stoic), and very rarely (and prized) Wind Royal Delphinian Navy Ranks Head People *Lord High Admiral - Her Majesty *Admiral of the Fleet - SEA LORDS, head dude or dudes *Admiral - Person who oversees a lot of ships People who can be in charge of ships *Commodore - Person who oversees a few ships, or one REALLY BIG ship, or a port BOSS DUDE *Captain - Dude in charge of a larger ship, of note you can captain a ship without having the RANK of Captain *Commander - Dude in charge of a smaller ship (ant. ‘Master and Commander’) *Lieutenant Commander - Dude in charge of a ship not big enough to warrant a Captain or Commander People in charge on someone else’s ship *Lieutenant - Senior non-captaining officer ‘First Lieutenant’ is usually the second in command of a ship, other lieutenants can be numbered in seniority/responsibility (Second, third, etc.) with the number of lieutenants being proportional to the size of the ship THIS IS ZERO *Sub-Lieutenant - Junior officer, probably where people with training (or money/titles) start out *Ensign - Lowest commissioned officer *Midshipman - Lowest rank one holds if officially part of the navy command structure rather than just being on the ship’s payroll; more experience than your average Joe but not yet an officer People who do non-ship things or regular work *Warrant Officer - Someone with experience in their area, but no authority to take command (an antiquated rule states they must be able to read). Warrant officers rank the same as petty officers, but have formal job titles, like dedicated gunners, sail/rope makers, bookkeepers, etc. *Petty Officer - Someone above the Seamen and Leading Seamen, but not an official officer *Leading Seaman - Step above Seaman, person has some level of competence *Seaman - Lowest position, anyone who works on the ship (including the cook’s apprentice) Native Creatures Notes ۞ Playfish - Highly intelligent aquatic mammals. They swim in pods and love to torment unsuspecting land animals that end up in their waters. It’s rumored that they have psychic abilities, although there are few playfish whisperers outside of the merpires. Most land folk never run into them. ۞ Ottish - (Beauty pet) At home on both land and in salt and fresh water, this playful mammal seems to roam wherever it pleases. It is long and sleek furred, able to swim at incredible speeds and seems to control it’s path effortlessly with its fins. Its primary diet is fish and typically live in pairs. ۞ Messenger’s Flames - Semi-aquatic fireflies. Although they love the water, they’re never found out on the open seas unless they’re attached to a boat; they tend to chill out on the beaches and the water closest to land. For that reason, it’s said that the light of Messenger’s Flames guide wayward ships home … or lead them onto the rocks if they’re not careful. Some ships take along a cluster of them under the bow or in the crow’s nest for good luck. ۞ Terapedes - Nasty bastards. Fortunately not to be found at sea, although the land holdings of Delphinus are still vulnerable. ۞ Merpires - A long time ago, the Moon and the Sea fell in love. The result of this union was the first Merpire, and from her descended a long and complicated line of sparkly sea nymphs. Although full merpires can withstand direct sunlight, they don’t particularly like it, preferring the more diluted rays that penetrate the surface of the water. Moonlight is, naturally enough, much more pleasant. ۞ Sirens - A distant relative of the merpires. Sirens are amphibious, beginning their lives as tadpole-like creatures in reefs and other havens and slowly moving back onto land. They spend most of their lives somewhere in between, like reefs with exposed rocks or secluded coves. A siren must touch seawater every twenty-four hours or risk becoming permanently landbound. Like merpires, sirens are essentially human(ish) and can interbreed, although finding one willing to give up his or her aquatic heritage for a life on land is rare indeed. Siren song is inherently magical, with a variety of different effects. Some songs lure in sailors; others heal. ۞ Clownsnare - Killer seaweed. Woe be to the ship that blunders into a patch of this on the open seas. It tends to clump in large patches, making it easy to avoid if you don’t sail right into it, but once it’s infested a ship it’s ridiculously difficult to get rid of. It’s been known to spread to land if an infected ship returns to port. Customarily, such ships are denied entry and burned at sea. ۞ Squidrats ۞ SOME KINDA GOAT THINGS?? ۞ Seacows - bad idea to drive a ship through a herd of them ۞ Kelpie? Affliated Characters *Nothaniel Morgan *Zero Cross *Edward Elric *Jessica Hamby *Jack/Tyler Durden *Thana/Thanos Apher Category:Countries